


旧情复燃

by ClothArt



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条奥德赛 - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Greece, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, F/F, 刺客信条奥德赛, 古希腊, 翻译腔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothArt/pseuds/ClothArt
Summary: 第一次同人，一年前的补档保留原版台词和任务流程 ฅ՞•ﻌ•՞ฅ不知当初主角用卡姐的朋友们有兴趣吗希望你能，看得开心 (•̀ᴗ•́)و
Relationships: 年上 - Relationship, 青梅竹马 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	旧情复燃

珀罗普斯王国的城郊剧院里，一场面向平民的舞台剧即将上映。

台下人山人海，因为发了免费的酒，票还非常便宜，周边村的老小都来凑热闹了。演出还未开始，而东拼西凑来的演员们带着油彩的面具，在后院对着台词。

“我们来对一下台词，勇敢的斯巴达战士们，带着你的长矛凯旋归来，或者将盾牌放在尸体下面！”

“停停停！”扮演列奥尼达斯的人反驳道，“我可以很确定地表示，每一个斯巴达将军说的都是‘带着盾牌归来’！”

“为什么你这么确定？”

“因为列奥尼达斯就是我祖父啊。”

其他演员一齐哄笑起来，英雄的后裔怎么落魄到来当雇佣兵接私活了呢。

“唉。”

戴着列奥尼达斯面具的这名女孩叹了口气，她名叫卡姗德拉，幼时为了拯救家人而坠下斯巴达王国的悬崖，然而大难不死，一路漂流到了一个叫凯法隆尼亚的岛上。她被一个叫马可斯的商人收养，还结交了一个名叫阿娜依丝的女孩做挚友。长大以后，她训练自己成为了雇佣兵，独自赚取盘缠，带着一根断矛——列奥尼达斯的遗物，踏上寻找血脉之亲的路。随着解决诸多高难度军事委托，她的名气传开了，也因为旅途中身后总是跟着一只老鹰伙伴，获得了一个称号——“驯鹰人”。

演出圆满地结束了，卡姗德拉松了一口气，赶紧拿了报酬就走人。当雇佣兵这一行没有稳定的收入来源，只能尽力做好雇主给的委托。但作为一个斯巴达人，她不习惯说谎，因此也会有惹麻烦的时候。还好这次学聪明了，哪怕台词是错的也硬着头皮念完，反正观众只是些不在意欣赏的乡巴佬而已。

此次来厄利斯和阿尔卡德亚一带，是因为她前些日子收到了一件的有趣私人委托，口信中没有像别的雇主一样称她为“驯鹰人”，而是使用本名“卡姗德拉”。而且内容则更是特别，竟然是……唱歌？但当她听说委托人“阿娜依丝”——这个熟悉而又含着特殊意义名字时，激动的样子差点让讯使呼叫卫兵。

她一刻也等不及要见那位老朋友了。

或者说是旧情人。

——

家乡南部大陆上的阿尔卡德亚平原，一个有着大面积绿色森林与金色麦田的美丽之地，只有连绵的土丘与众神的凝视，尽管没有东海岸那般发达繁盛，但因为地广人稀，鲜有战争，是个水土富饶的农家宝地。

在经过数个孤零零的小村落后，卡姗德拉驾马停在了一个建于高地的小农舍远处。她让马匹保持安静，用她的老鹰伙伴——伊卡洛斯帮她侦察。

伊卡洛斯无声地盘旋在这座农舍上空，卡姗德拉走近一看，三岔路口独自立着一名着鹅黄连衣裙的苗条女子，她背对着卡姗德拉的方向，脑后的头发盘成一个髻，一条细长的发束从中拖展出来，一个细长的金属的发饰牢牢地将它们竖起，显得端庄优雅。

卡姗德拉蹑手蹑脚地走到她身后，影子几乎映在她的脚下，可对方还是没有反应。尽管没见到正脸，可是她能确定这个女子就是自己一直在找的委托人“阿娜依丝”。

女孩内心偷笑起来，想给她一个惊喜，清了清嗓子。

“仰望星空；

越过山脉和大海；

追逐你的梦想；

最勇敢的心；

天神会眷顾那些敢于看见的人；

勇敢,命运……”

对方的头随着她的歌声摇动，卡姗德拉边歌唱边慢慢向前靠近，太阳下，两人的影子终于重叠在了一起，而对方也微笑着转过身来：“你用拳头的功力一直比你唱歌的功力好。”

“你跟在凯法隆尼亚的时候一样漂亮。”卡姗德拉称赞道。

阿娜依丝拍了拍身前的泥土：“我半数时间满身都是泥，现在也是，我想农妇的生活就是这样吧。”

“我收到你的字条了，你怎么知道我在阿尔卡德亚？”

“所有人都在追捕带着短矛和宠物老鹰的雇佣兵。所以我自己也展开一段小狩猎”阿娜依丝转身走到卡姗德拉背后，指了指天上盘旋的伊卡洛斯，“我可是很远就看见它了呢。”

“以前不管我躲在凯法隆尼亚岛的哪里，你是唯一一个总是找得到我的人。”卡姗德拉转过身去看着阿娜依丝的眼睛，没想到对方又调皮地窜到了她的身后。

“那是因为你很不会躲。”阿娜依丝躲在卡姗德拉的影子里洋洋得意地说道，一点也没有年长者的矜持。

“或许你找得到我只是因为……”

我比你会躲——曾经的卡珊德拉一定会这样说，然而她停顿了一会，微笑着眨了眨眼：“我想被你找到。”

阿娜依丝摇摇头，抚摸着脚边的薰衣草：“听着，我们两个都很清楚，我是凯法隆尼亚最会躲的那一个。。待在这里，闭上眼睛，数到十后来试着找我吧。”

“你开玩笑的吧……？”卡姗德拉懵了，她好不容易找到阿娜依丝，对方竟然又要躲起来玩什么捉迷藏。

“来嘛，就行以前一样还有，不可以使用伊卡洛斯，那是作弊！来吧，闭上你的眼睛……”说完，阿娜依丝像一只小鹿一般窜到卡姗德拉的身后，卡姗德拉耸耸肩，也只能按她的意思来啦。

少女面对墙壁，将褐色的眸子埋在护臂里，身后的女人轻车熟路地冲下高地，钻进金色的麦田中，不见踪影。

“unus(一)…duo(二)…tres(三) …quattuor(四)……quinque(五) ……sex(六)……septem(七)……octo(八)……novem(九)……decem(十)……”

卡姗德拉不耐烦地大声数完十个数，睁开眼，只见映在墙壁上的自己的影子，还有摇曳的薰衣草，阿娜依丝的痕迹一点没有留下，一时间她竟觉得刚刚的热情是幻觉。

好吧，调皮的阿娜依丝，不论你藏在哪儿，我都能找出来。

卡姗德拉猛地转身，刺眼的午后阳光直射而来，她连忙伸手遮挡。从指缝间望去，麦田在阳光下如金色的云彩，连绵，交织，随风涌动，亦聚亦散。一眼望去果真没有任何人影，茁壮的麦穗足有一个小孩高，任何人只要弯下身子，或者就地躺下，就能完全融入这金色的画卷中。

卡姗德拉拨开柔软的麦秆拥入丛中，用游泳的姿势在无限的金色中摸索，同时用鹰一般的眼睛敏锐地搜寻着被踩踏过的麦秆。

十秒，她跑不了多远。

田埂上停着一辆载满原木的手推车，卡姗德拉以这茫茫麦海中唯一的醒目物做参照，对周围进行巡逻。

此时潜在金色的海某处的阿娜依丝偷笑着，她能感觉到卡姗德拉就在不远处，却发现不了自己，非常有成就感。

她很想探头偷偷瞧一眼。

“你说这叫躲？”高大的黑色身影遮蔽了阳光，阿娜依丝惊讶的回头望去，发现卡姗德拉从容地站在那里，她甚至都没有发觉她靠近的气息。没想到自己这么轻松就被找到了，也意味着凯法隆尼亚孩子王的不败金身宣告破。

“你的追踪技巧变强了。”阿娜依丝佩服地称赞。

“你发饰的金光出卖你咯。”卡姗德拉冷漠地指了指，“在晴天的阳光下可明显了”

卡姗德拉一直很不喜欢这个游戏，她觉得太蠢了，因为在凯法隆尼亚她真的没怎么赢过阿娜依丝。即使现在找到了她，也没有同年那分喜悦了——让一个擅长潜行的雇佣兵在平地上找一个农妇，简直是欺负人嘛！

“总觉得距我们上次见面已经是好久以前的事了……我等不及要找到你了。”卡姗德拉感慨道，眼神中带着欣慰和疲倦。

“你什么时候变得这么会说话了！”

“从拿到你的字条开始。”

“噢，这真是太好玩了。我想听你人生里所有的故事，从我离开那一天到现在的一切！”阿娜依丝热情地走上前来。

我也想听听看你的

“我的故事会让你听到睡着。”阿娜依丝谦虚地摆摆手，挽住卡姗德拉的胳膊“来吧，我们到海滩去，然后像以前在萨弥的时候一样聊天吧。”

卡姗德拉低头望着她们俩的胳膊，一粗一细，却是一样的古铜色。上一次她和她肌肤相亲是何时呢？她记不清了，只是那时的自己远没有现在这样的健壮，反而是阿娜依丝更加高大。

“你的手臂？”阿娜依丝停下脚步，抚摸着卡珊德拉的右臂，深色的皮肤上醒目地留着三四道深凹的刀疤。

“嗯？啊没关系的，我们换另一边吧。”卡姗德拉以为是刀疤让相吻的手臂很不舒服，却被阿娜依丝无视：“你们雇佣兵平日里也是不容易，常受皮肉之苦。”

“嗯哼，是这样的，不过这至少说明我活下来了，比那些去冥界见黑帝斯的倒霉蛋幸运得多。”卡姗德拉轻松地说道，和不认识的目标战斗在她眼里如每天吃饭睡觉一般寻常，也正是在不断击败那些倒霉蛋的过程中，“驯鹰人”这个名号传遍了整个希腊世界。

“唉，以后也得保重自己，卡姗德拉。”阿娜依丝叹了口气。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，快跟我讲讲你遇上过什么有趣的事吧。”

两名年轻的女人并肩走着，聊着，同来自西北边凯法隆尼亚岛的她们，即使这些年已经走上了完全不同的轨迹，记忆的花园里里也始终为对方留着一个角落——童年的净土。卡姗德拉和她讲起提洛同盟的阴谋，讲起风光无限的米克诺斯岛，讲起总是让她寻找传奇动物的阿尔忒弥斯之女，还有“血狼”——那个曾以为是自己生父的斯巴达传奇将领……话题从天南走向地北，最终又回到了凯法隆尼亚岛。

她告诉阿娜依丝，这些年自己有了一艘船，还有一个神奇的副手——巴尔纳巴斯。那是一个长的像雕像一样的豪爽老人，尽管失去了一只眼睛看起来比较恐怖，但其实是个非常好心的人。他因为触怒了凯法隆尼亚的恶霸“独眼人”而被拷问，结果失去了一只眼睛，当卡姗德拉将他从“独眼人”敌营中救出时，他在礁石上向波塞冬发誓，自己会为恩人卡姗德拉尽忠效力。

“那个恶霸‘独眼人’，你怎么对付他的？”

“我把他的宝贝——黑曜石义眼给偷出来了！”

“天哪，你真大胆哦！偷窃技术比以前长进不少。”

“然后当着他的面，塞进山羊的屁眼里！哈哈，他那个气的啊。”卡姗德拉绘声绘色地表演起来，用一根手指在空气中钻来钻去，污得阿娜依丝捂起了嘴：“天呐唔，这也太…恶心了！啊哈啊哈哈哈哈。”

她们一齐放声大笑起来，在阳光明媚的海边上，心中感到无比自由舒畅。她们彼此都很渴望怀念这种感觉，无忧无虑，没有心惊胆战的旅途，没有冷眼排外的异乡人，只有老友和说不完的故事。

“你的人生听起来好刺激……不过有一件非常重要的事我一定要知道。你还是很能憋气吗？”

“憋气？”

“在凯法隆尼亚岛的时候，你总是游的比谁都远，潜的比谁都深。你以前都会从海里带最美丽的宝物给我……”阿娜依丝望着眼前的大海，早起的渔夫们将渔网固定在小船上，向着码头的同伴告别出海了。她不禁想起了凯法隆尼亚的岸边那群孩子，在明媚的午后潜入水中，比谁能憋得最久，结果卡姗德拉一直潜在水底不出来，她还以为卡姗德拉是溺水了，赶紧叫来码头的渔夫将她捞起，结果卡姗德拉在渔网里呛了水，一脸无辜地问为什么要抓自己。当时大家就被她逗乐了，而她能憋气的特长也在凯法隆尼亚的村落里传开了。

“待在这别动。”

“唉？喂，卡姗德拉你去哪儿……”

在阿娜依丝还沉浸在回忆里时，身边的卡姗德拉不知什么时候站起了身，卸掉身上的武器奔向大海，只留下一个勇敢的背影，越来越小，到码头边向自己挥了挥手，接着如海豚一般从码头一跃而下，消失在浪花中。

身后的祭坛上，祭司带着百姓们双臂高举，唱着赞颂女神的歌，夜里点的火盆尚有余烟，阿娜依丝费力地拿起武器，和他们并肩站在一起，望着远处的海，心中默默祈祷。

岸边渐渐热闹起来，最早的一批渔夫已经满载而归，一条条最新鲜的爱琴海原产海鱼被摆上了摊，集市上此起彼伏地响起吆喝，打响了热卖的钟。

阿娜依丝抱着卡姗德拉的剑和弓在码头前走来走去，累了就放下一会，时不时避让挑着鱼筐的暴躁渔夫。卡姗德拉已经去了这么久，她心中有些焦虑，海面上时不时涌起一团浪，她伫立远眺，想分辨是她还是鱼。

我承认你的躲藏技巧也超过我了，求求快出来吧。

突然一团暗红色的雾在近海附近窜动，阿娜依丝连忙弯下身子，张望水底。之间那团雾如敏捷的鱼儿一般避让着礁石，一点一点地接近码头，突然“哗啦”翻出一个大浪花，弹出一个盘着麻花辫的女孩的脑袋来。阿娜依丝连忙伸出手，拉她上岸。

“你潜进海里这么久，我都开始担心了。”

“抱歉，让你久等了阿娜依丝，水里碰见了鲨鱼，但波塞冬的使者不是我的对手，因为……”卡姗德拉从腰带上解下三块贝壳，它们带着晶莹的水珠，在太阳下闪闪发光。“我找到了完美的礼物，送给你啦。我可是很厉害的。”

卡姗德拉拔出随身的断矛，精准地插入贝壳的缝隙。这把断矛，是她从斯巴达漂流到凯法隆尼亚岛一直随身带着的防身物品，是亲生母亲交给她的传家宝，祖辈列奥尼达斯留下的，她血脉的证明。尽管过了这么多年，只需要打磨一下，依然是锐利的武器。它可以毫不费劲就打开了海洋秘宝的大门，将其中蕴藏的珍宝珠展现在所爱之人面前。

“好美……”卡姗德拉倒抽一口冷气，小心翼翼接过，“你就像日出一样温暖我的心”

太好了，她很喜欢。卡姗德拉心中欣慰地舒了一口气，平常对付鲨鱼的活是要收不少费用的，但是今天她却格外有动力。

卡姗德拉深吸气，酝酿了一会。“我可以温暖的，不只是你的心。” 她望着阿娜依丝的眼睛，尽可能深情地说道。美好的时光后献上最美礼物，在她看起来是最合适不过的场景，她用记忆中阿芙洛蒂忒神殿那些年轻人所说的话语，委婉地叩击阿娜依丝的心。

如果真能成功的话，让她见见巴尔巴纳斯吧……

“哈哈，那句台词真的有成功过吗？”阿娜依丝突然笑了起来，一眼就看穿了卡姗德拉笨拙的情话。

“好像没有……”卡姗德拉一下子泄了气，低下头去尴尬地笑了起来。

阿娜依丝望着这些美丽扇贝，还有这个真诚的斯巴达女孩，心中有些愧疚。

这个女孩一直在等自己，一等就是这么多年。

阿娜依丝捂着脸，小声抽泣起来：“见到你……像以前一样嬉闹。”

“怎么了？”

她笨拙却努力地说着情话，但自己却无法回应。

“有件事我还没跟你说。我结婚了。”阿娜依丝颤抖着抬起脸，控制着情绪地说道。

卡姗德拉吃了一大惊，头向后仰去几乎有些站不稳，她抿着嘴点点头：“嗯……好的”。说完便低下眼去

“我应该早点跟你说的，抱歉……到家我会解释一切。”阿娜依丝摇摇头背过身去，沿着来时的足迹向家走去。

卡姗德拉目送着她的背影，久久伫立在原地，任由未干的海水从裙摆滑落在祭坛的台阶，形成水洼，映着祭坛上女神高举的石臂。

“我很高兴你还是回来了。”

等卡姗德拉到了高地上的小屋前已接近傍晚，白天她叫来她的爱马“弗博士”，一个劲地催促它沿着路走，却没有给它明确的方向。于是弗博士带着卡姗德拉漫无目的地在阿尔卡德亚闲逛，她在马背上想来想去失了魂，不知是该回去和她道别，还是就这样不辞而别不再打扰。若不是为了见阿娜依丝，为了那旧情复燃的一丝希望，她何苦在这阿尔卡德亚停留如此之久？但最终，她还是来了，不管发生过什么，只要有机会，她都想多呆在阿娜依丝姐姐的身边。

“所以你结婚了。你怎么不早点告诉我。”卡姗德拉撅起了嘴，不满地质问阿娜依丝的怠慢。

“见到你让我想起太多美好的回忆，我想尽可能地活在那些回忆里。但自从但托斯离开后，生活就很不容易。”阿娜依丝双手放在胸前，好像没有一丝幸福的样子。

卡姗德拉问起阿娜依丝她丈夫但托斯的事情，阿娜依丝告诉她战争开始后，斯巴达人前来征兆他入伍。结果但托斯牺牲在了战场上，只留下自己经营这座农场，独自养育他们唯一的儿子。”

“你还有儿子？”卡姗德拉更加吃惊了，这个年轻的女人，和自己一同长大的阿娜依丝姐姐，不但已为他人妻，还早已为人母，人事变迁之快完全超出了自己的认知。在自己还是个没有正经谈过恋爱的女孩时，她已经加入大人的阵营。

命运开的玩笑使得她们身份发生转变，卡姗德拉觉得她们的关系更加疏远，像隔了两道透不过的透明墙壁，令人喘不过气来。回想起早晨的玩闹，现在竟显得格外违和，这个年轻的女人童心未泯，看起来比自己还要调皮，竟早已开始一个人背负起养育后代的责任——就如自己不知身在何处的母亲一样。

“他叫阿里翁。我很想让你见见他，不过他又跑掉了。”

“为什么不去找他？”

“他总是跑去同一个洞窟，在那里训练自己成为强大的战士……想要变得像他父亲但托斯一样。”

你儿子是个真正的斯巴达人——这里似乎不太合适。

“他不该独自训练。”卡姗德拉严肃地说，“附近的森林里很危险。”

“对了！你让我想到一个主意你可以和他谈谈。”

“我？可以吗？”卡姗德拉两手一摊，不知道自己一个雇佣兵和一个小孩有什么可以谈的。

“众神晓得，他根本听不进他无聊老妈的话。”阿娜依丝恳切地看着卡姗德拉，点点头，“但你曾经近距离接触过死亡…你可以说服他远离战斗，留在农场上帮我的忙。”

“好吧，我去和你儿子谈谈。”卡姗德拉思索一下，念在老友情谊上还是接了阿娜依丝的委托。其实她也有点好奇阿娜依丝的阿里翁是个什么样的人。一个独自练习，想要追寻他父亲，成为小阿基里斯的孩子，竟和曾经在斯巴达的自己有些相像呢。

为了更容易地接近阿里翁，卡姗德拉像往常接委托的雇佣兵一样咨询两件事，首先她该怎么自我介绍才不会吓到那孩子，阿娜依丝表示告诉他她是老妈在凯法隆尼亚的朋友——带着老鹰的那一个。他最喜欢听妈妈说驯鹰人的故事了。

其次是关于他父亲——但托斯的事情。阿娜依丝说曾经但托斯在田里工作的时候弄断了手指，痊愈后手指还是永远地变形了。当阿里翁问起这件事时，但托斯会说他还是小婴儿时就力气很大，抓起他的手指，像折小树枝一样把它弄断了，也因此他们家长以为他受到海格力斯的祝福而感到骄傲。

“以前我丈夫会在打猎时带他去那个洞窟——他们会在那里过夜。之后洞窟就被狼占领了。”

“等等，你是说狼吗？”

“对，我快担心死了。”阿娜依丝叹了口气，“他说那些狼是他的“朋友”，而且不管你信不信，那些狼似乎很保护那孩子。拜托别伤害那些狼，卡姗德拉。阿里翁会崩溃的。”

“好吧，我知道了……我会找到他带回到你面前的，请放心阿娜依丝。”卡姗德拉虽然对狼会保护孩子的事情持怀疑态度，但考虑到自己和伊卡洛斯鹰这样的组合——一只猛兽+一个战士在雇佣兵里是非常常见的，她见过人和狮子，狼，熊，山猫形成各种各样奇怪的组合，那孩童和狼共处或许也没什么不可能了。她仰起脸拍怕左肩，和她的动物伙伴们一起踏上了旅途。

————

艾丽卡高峰，宛如绿毯上拱起的帐篷。

“成为我的双眼吧，伊卡洛斯！”驯鹰人对着天空呼唤。

名为伊卡洛斯的鹰，长啼一声，如侦察使一般飞向山的另一边，悬停在一道巨岩关上方。卡姗德拉驾马赶去，洞口没有树木，地上的草干的发黄，两侧的石壁左右互嵌，夹着暗道通向前方。

山洞通向下方，巨石落在两侧，如尚未加工的楼梯，稀疏的草堆夹在这石阶与岩壁形成的角落中，这不起眼的生命是这里与外面的青山仅有的共鸣。卡姗德拉一路上见过太多这样的山洞了，外表千篇一律，内部却是百花齐放——熊，野猪，古代陵墓，银脉矿，蛮人部落，战俘集中营，邪教祭祀点，政治家避难所……虽说有时候能捞到像样的古董宝贝，但大部分石缝的黑暗中都藏着危险。在阴影的世界，火把是她唯一可靠的武器。

“嗷呜呜呜呜呜——”山洞中传来狼嚎，而且是数只。骇人的声音沿着凹凸不平的岩壁摩擦，形成回音，一时竟不能判断其数。声音越来越近，仿佛就在眼前，卡姗德拉蹑手蹑脚，将火把像剑一样指向前方，看见了一只肥胖的银灰山狼，身后跟着数只棕，灰的瘦狼，他们一齐仰着头，如尖塔一般矗立。

还真的是狼穴，阿里翁怎么会来到如此危险的地方？

砰的一声，脚尖踢到一团很重的石子。她低头一看，是一块紫色的石头。曾经在阿提卡有很多这样的石头，他们通常都是含铁的黑曜石，有不少奴隶没日没夜地开采，给主人拿去卖钱。刚想低头捡，却发现黑暗中有一双双绿色的眼睛在瞄着她。卡姗德拉头上的汗珠不停地落下，不知是因为灼热的火把离的太近，还是因为不小心发现地上的黑影比眼前的数量要多得多。

“如果他们不攻击我，我也不会攻击他们。”她只能这么安慰自己，因为这是阿娜依丝说的，她只能相信她。看起来狼群没有攻击她的样子，但是狼令人恐惧的不是第一波的进攻，而是成群结队地追杀。曾经在墨伽里斯城，一群狼追着刚完成佣兵委托骑马回去交差的卡姗德拉，竟一路追到城内的斯巴达兵营，一名斯巴达将军甚至动用兵力才全部剿灭，卡姗德拉也因此额外支付了一大笔出兵费，导致在墨伽里斯的那段时间，简直可以用穷困潦倒来形容——动物简直比雇佣兵还难缠！

“哇你看起来是个很强的战士！”

黑暗的石台上方突然传来了一声响亮的称赞，卡姗德拉抬头望去，看到一个黑漆漆的小不点剪影。

“你一定就是阿里翁，我来带你回家的。”

“我为什么要相信你？”黑影向前一步，卡姗德拉举高火把，照出一个额头锃亮的黝黑男孩的脸部。他单脚踩在一块突起的石头上，双臂环叉胸前，骄傲地俯视着石台下“祷告”的狼群与卡姗德拉，真像是这洞穴的主人一般。

找到阿里翁，卡姗德拉心中一块石头落了地，她信步向前走去，左脚跨过脚边一滩残留的羊血：“你妈妈和“我以前常在凯法隆尼亚岛上惹麻烦。”

“凯法隆尼亚？”

“我们会溜进市场，进我们所能地多拿些奶酪，葡萄和面包。我的老鹰伊卡洛斯会负责把风，要是有人过来就警告我们……”卡姗德拉平静地回忆起小时候和阿娜依丝在一起的画面，仿佛还是昨日发生的一般历历在目。

“啊，你是驯鹰人卡姗德拉！”

“你妈妈托付给我一个非常重要的任务就是穿过这危险的森林，护送你回家。”卡姗德拉双眼真诚地盯着这个小鬼，尽全力去获取他信任。

“可是我不想走。”阿里翁摇摇头，语气软了下来。

“我知道你来这里是想效仿你父亲。”

“你根本不知道我爸爸的事！”男孩双手一摆，完全不听劝。

卡姗德拉停顿了一下，低头回想阿娜依丝临走前给她的信息：“我知道在你还是个婴儿的时候，就用海格力斯的力气弄断了他的手指。”

“我爸爸的手指又粗又壮。这就是我训练的原因——我要让这双手像他的手一样强壮！”阿里翁点点头，握起小拳头。

“我懂，不过我们得首先离开这座洞窟。”卡姗德拉侧过身去，指向不远处的狼群，“这些狼肚子饿了。”

阿里翁不情愿地跳下石台，卡姗德拉张开双臂在下边护着。“它们绝不会吃我。它们是我的朋友。”

“嗯好吧好吧，你的朋友。不管怎样还是走吧，你妈妈很想你。”卡姗德拉有些不耐烦，恨不得抓起他就跑。

“如果我跟你走，你可以教我怎样成为强大的战士吗？”阿里翁像个跟屁虫一般围着卡姗德拉唠嗑，不选处的狼群目送着他们离开，竟没有向前追赶一步。

“再说吧，快来吧。‘弗博士’就在洞口，它足可以带两个人。”

“‘弗博士’？”

“一路陪着我的伙伴，它可是凯法隆尼亚跑得最快的马哦！”

“哇哦，不愧是‘驯鹰人’！”

出森林已是傍晚，天色暗了下来，艾丽卡的麦田也失去了白日的光泽，如风中摇摆的灰色沙丘。路上和田间的农人稀疏不少，远处的城邦点起了火，为归来的士兵指向回家的路。

卡姗德拉和阿里翁在马上度过了漫长的十里地，有些疲惫，但看到远处熟悉的地貌上站着的一位女子身影，二人再度打起名为希望的精神。

飞奔的弗博士扬尘落地，嘶鸣一声稳稳刹住。

“你们回来了！”路口的阿娜依丝微笑着迎接，阿里翁也等不及跳下马，炫耀他的自理能力：“你不必派人来找我，妈妈，我可以照顾自己。”

“我知道你可以，亲爱的。”阿娜依丝看着不知错的阿里翁，脸色耷拉下来，叉起腰十分不悦。

“妈妈，你跟她说了我的事，她知道一些事！她还答应会训练我成为最强大的战士。”

“等等，什么时候……”卡姗德拉想起敷衍了事的回答——小孩确实会把大人的随口之约记得一清二楚。

“我是说了。她想知道你所有的事，你才不会怕跟她走。”阿娜依丝摇摇头。

“哼，你们两个！”阿里翁赌气似的跑进屋内。

“谢谢你带他回家。”阿娜依丝迷人地笑起来，“都累了吧，进来休息休息，我晚餐已经准备好了。”

——

愉快的晚餐时间转瞬即逝，阿娜依丝意犹未尽，靠在麦枕上回忆着卡姗德拉分享给他们娘俩的奇闻趣事。这个女孩确实给他们千篇一律的农耕生活带来了色彩，不仅仅是阿提卡，希望王国，雅典，这些偏远的神奇国度的故事，还有来自家乡凯法隆尼亚岛的回忆。

“你在笑什么？”卡姗德拉凑上脸去。

“我只是在想要怎么报答你把阿里翁带回家，带回我身边。”

“能吃到你亲手种的粮食，我已经很满足了。”卡姗德拉满足地称赞道。

“这些只是作为客人的招待，你不用客气说吧。”

“好吧，我应该能想到一些……”平时卡姗德拉很少遇见过委托人不明确开价的任务，竟若有所思地想了起来。

“哈哈，开价吧，雇佣兵！”

卡姗德拉确实迫不及待地想和她的阿娜依丝姐姐腻在一起，若不是为了接阿里翁，她早从白天就会计划晚上的事情了。她温柔地打量了一下阿娜依丝那有些破旧的无袖长袍，又转头看了看火苗跳动的寂寞柴房，不禁心疼起这个独自生活的单身母亲——她能有什么值钱的家当呢！

阿娜依丝双眸从容却充满热情，微灰的鼻尖下嘴唇微扬。卡姗德拉注视着她，妄图从她的眼神中索取一切补偿自己。什么都可以，只要她能更多地接触和陪伴自己，就这样放下一切，贪婪地索取。

从我们分别那天开始，一天一个吻。

“我要你的唇。我们有太多失去的时间要弥补了。”

尽管答案荒唐不已，但斯巴达人从不撒谎。

阿娜依丝先是愣了一下，随后爽朗地大笑起来。她把手臂搭在卡姗德拉肩上，邀请似的向后院走去：“那可是非常多的吻哦！最好现在就开始……”

——

“根本无法满足你的胃口！”

“还记得在海岸边我对你说的那句吗？”

“什么？”

“‘我还可以温暖你的其他地方’。”

阿娜依丝在盖着布匹的草堆上翻过身去，“原来你说的是这个？”她捂着胸口，满面通红。

“斯巴达人从不说谎。”卡姗德拉站了起来，自信地点点头。

阿娜依丝双手撑坐在后院的地摊上，微喘着气，仰着头看篱笆旁这个结实的斯巴达女孩，她细心地整理好胸前的绑带，将发束重新编回平时的三股麻花，看起来如平时一般精力充沛。

“卡姗德拉，你个坏丫头，这些…技巧都是在哪里学会的啊！”

“阿娜依丝姐姐感兴趣了？”卡姗德拉坏笑道，“在雅典，可是有各种各样时髦的技巧哦，这事得从一个叫阿尔西比亚迪斯的男人说起……”

阿娜依丝来了兴趣，追问‘阿尔西比亚迪斯’是谁，当卡姗德拉说他和她是在雅典领袖伯里克利准备的晚宴上认识的，还在卧室里和侍女和山羊一起“玩耍”时，阿娜依丝捂着脸匆忙打断了这个话题。

艾丽卡平原上青黄色的农场寂静无声，清冷的风拂过柔软的麦秸，微微掀起农妇家的门帘。门内的阿里翁此刻翻了一个身，继续蜷在地上呼呼大睡。

世界仿佛安逸地只有她们两人，面对面地，在众神的凝视下注目彼此，微燃的晨曦将温暖的颜色晕开在她的笑脸上，超然的美感胜过卡姗德拉第一次去祭坛见的德墨忒尔（农林女神）像。她不禁想要学着举臂祈求，祈求众神陪在身边。

“若我不是雇佣兵，当个祭司也不错。”

“呵呵，是吗。让我，驯鹰人会供奉谁的神殿呢？伊卡洛斯吗？”

“伊卡洛斯正注视着她呢。”卡姗德拉眼神温柔起来，褪去平时那分警觉，却带着漂泊女孩心里的独特的一分柔软。

“你真会说笑，整个凯法隆尼亚岛只有你会这么做了吧。真是的，你一个人在外面当雇佣兵，我还有些不放心。”

“习惯了，况且我现在还有很多很棒的伙伴呢，比如弗博士，还有一直陪伴我的伊卡洛斯……”

田头的鸡打起了鸣，屋顶的伊卡洛斯闻声一跃而起，把鸡吓得扑棱着翅膀滚进田地。

“你唤醒了我以为已经失去的那个部分。我知道你已经为我做了很多。但要是你能再为我做一件事……”阿纳依丝猛地用力站起，向前院走去。

“我不确定我站得起来。”卡姗德拉两手一摊，看似不情愿，身体却自动靠在了阿纳依丝的左手边，两人一同倚在篱笆上，不约而同复刻起了儿时在凯法隆尼亚的场景。

“阿里翁想当个强大的战士。但我不能再让战争夺走我任何家人了。”

“但要是阿里翁学会战斗，他就能保护你和这座农场。”

卡姗德拉解释道，附近有一个森林，夜里经过时看见不止一处火光，那些大部分都是强盗的营地，那些强盗狼狈为奸形成小聚落，白天拦截倒霉的旅人和猎人，晚上派一两个去附近的村落偷鸡摸狗。他们有的甚至是退伍士兵，保留着一些作战技巧，普通百姓见了他们只能远远地绕开，将粮仓马厩拱手相让。但若是会一些战斗技巧的年轻人，根本不用害怕他们，因为散匪其实都是纸老虎。

但只是听见“战斗”一词，阿纳依丝就皱起了眉头。“我无法独自经营这座农场，而阿里翁整天想着他爸爸，也听不进我的话，唉。”她叹了口气，手指在卡姗德拉的胸口轻轻划了一道竖线，并对她投去希望的目光，“但是他把你当成榜样了。我从他眼里看得出来……”

“我会去和他谈谈。不过我不觉得他像你一样这么喜欢我。”

“你太看得起自己了。”阿纳依丝望着因得宠而得意的卡姗德拉，嗔怪道，“只要教他怎么播种，烧一些旧牧草，或许再杀几只鸡……也许你来做看起来会更令他印象深刻吧。”没有片刻的休息，阿娜依丝说完就告别她向山边的牧场走去。

卡姗德拉回到小屋前，房间内空无一人。绕了一大圈，才发现阿里翁独自站在后门。

“喂，阿里翁，刚起吗”

“你好……”小男孩神情有些疲惫，像是没睡好的样子。

“怎么了？”

“我想念我爸爸……” 他一只手托着腮，望着地面漫不经心地搭理道。

卡姗德拉蹲下身子，截住他的视线：“想聊聊吗？”

“不要……”

“好吧，你不必说话。不过如果你想的话，可以听我说。”

“好吧。”

“我小时候失去了我的父亲。我跑到了很远，很远的地方。伊卡洛斯是我在世上唯一的朋友。有一天，一个恶霸丢了一颗石头，差点打断它的翅膀。”

阿里翁听见驯鹰人的故事，疲惫一扫而空，逐渐来了兴趣：“当时你做了什么？”

“我用这个切了他的手指。”说着，卡姗德拉撇了撇嘴，指向自己背上和弓绑在一起的断矛。她总是随身带着这根祖父的传奇矛头，而这件有名的残器也成了她的标志之一，无言地宣告自己的斯巴达王室血统，让每个想挑战驯鹰人的闲人望而却步。阿里翁上前一步，无法抑制自己兴奋的双手，用力插在腰上。

“列奥尼达斯的矛！我可以拿拿看吗？”

“可以啊，不过你要先帮我一个忙。你母亲需要你。”

“你要训练我成为强大的战士吗？”他拼命地眨眼暗示。

卡姗德拉犹豫了，尽管阿娜依丝再三嘱咐她，不要教阿里翁战斗，可阿里翁却好像对战斗以外的事情毫无兴趣。阿娜依丝几乎凭借一己之力建立的农场和牧场，阿里翁真的有办法保护它们吗？

想到昨晚看见的阿娜依丝的家，几乎没有值钱的家当，但尽管如此，附近路过的强盗也会来洗劫这高地上唯一的农户，而手无寸铁的阿娜依丝将来如何保护自己呢？训练他吧，也许命中注定男孩要在模仿父亲的轨迹上前行。

当初秩序神教拆散了卡姗德拉家人，而现在他们的脉络早已深入到了希腊世界每一根毛细血管，每一个人都无形中受到了这黑暗秩序的压迫，或许那团黑暗的火迟早会烧掉这座麦田，将盘蛇的旗子插在艾丽卡高峰上。尽管经过长年累月的练习，阿里翁也不足以对抗神教，但至少，希望他们母子二人不被拆散。

只是，神教的事情她一个字也不能提，为了她们的安全，也为了自己。

长大之后，至少在下一次见面之前，他能保护自己牵挂的那个人——如果还有缘分见面的话。

“我……”

“嗯？”

“我会的。我想这里有个会战斗的人，对你们两个来说都有好处。”

“我要成为你所见过的最勇猛的战士！我要把我的敌人砍成碎片。”

“别跑远，注意听，我不会让你伤到自己”

艾里翁蹦蹦跳跳地后退数步之外，卡姗德拉取下背上巨大的弓箭，深吸一口气，猛地拉成麦枕般的饱满形状，弓角发出低沉张紧的声音，她手臂上的肌肉也绷如弓弦一般坚硬。阿里翁目不转睛地看着雕像一般的驯鹰人，而驯鹰人则屏息瞄着远处麦田里的黑色身影。

“唰！”毫无征兆的弦收箭离，箭矢如俯冲的雄鹰一般迅捷，猛烈地刺穿了黑色的人影，对方几乎是中箭的同时发出倒地的声音。

“要是实战的话，敌人可不会像刚刚的稻草人一样站在原地，这时候，你在跟上他动作的同时，还不能乱了自己的气息。”卡姗德拉一边耐心地讲解着，一边引燃了箭头，毫不费力地第二次张开巨弓——这次瞄准的是更远处的旧牧草。

艾里翁感觉有些烫，又退后了一步。远景在外焰中摇动，而目标一直精准地映在驯鹰人的瞳孔里。随着第二次松弦，拖着羽尾的火焰如夜空中的流星一般，划过一道平滑的抛物线，无声地没入草堆中。

卡姗德拉收起弓，和阿里翁并肩眺望，静静等待。不一会，草堆变成了焦黄色，开始吐起了白烟。

“你真厉害，为什么用这么大一张弓？你又是是怎么拉开的？”兴奋的阿里翁立刻靠了过来，在卡姗德拉的腋下问个不停。卡姗德拉解释道，这张弓是“带闪电者”的弓，是在一个叫“遗弃之森”的地方打败了一个叫斯特洛普斯的独眼巨人得到的。阿里翁听说这是独眼巨人的弓感到非常不可思，还要求更多的故事，卡姗德拉赶紧把弓收回背后，转向近身战教学。

“首先，一个战士一定要能对杀人的决定抱持决心。当你和敌人面对面时，绝对不能犹豫。犹豫会加快你进坟墓的速度——这是我母亲教我的。”卡姗德拉拔出列奥尼达斯的断矛和一把匕首，摆出双持的姿势，“记住摆好架势，没有足够好的时机不要贸然进攻，并保持警惕随时防御对手的进攻”

阿里翁学着卡姗德拉的动作，对着后院的篱笆桩挥舞：“我要做多少训练？”

“整天，每一天都要。等你的手开始流血时，就换只手。”

“我该用什么武器？”

“目前我们先帮你找把木剑之类的，我看看……”卡姗德拉环顾四周，发现树下的井口盖着一层积灰的布，她捂着鼻子将其掀开，发现了满满一井的杂物，一直堆到井口。有备用的篱笆桩，板车的残骸，还有一根木棍……不对，木剑？缠着布的柄又薄又破，而剑身也布满了伤痕，难道阿里翁一直用这个训练的吗？

卡姗德拉捡起来掂量几下，递给阿里翁，“给你，这应该能用。”

阿里翁很诧异：“这把剑竟然还在！这是爸爸留给我的礼物，我还以为已经被妈妈丢掉了呢。”

“所以你在家无法训练要跑到狼穴？”

“嗯……”

“好吧，你妈妈阿娜依丝只是把它藏……不，帮你好好保管了而已，以后别再去了，在家照顾好自己，也要保护好你妈妈。”

“我会的。”阿里翁怀念地抚摸着剑身。

“好了，如果你想学会战斗，就要运用你所有的感官去预测敌人的每个动作。”

“我要怎么预测敌人的动作？”阿里翁指指自己摆摆手，感到莫名其妙，在他眼里，能够“预言”的只有神谕者，不是一般人能做到的事。

“自信些吧阿里翁，去理解你面前的敌人，然后相信你的直觉看好了，我要从右侧向你挥拳。我要你防御自己。”卡姗德拉俯下身，收起前臂。

“好，我准备好了！”阿里翁大喝一声，有模有样地架起木剑，眼神成熟得不像一名乡村男孩，而像一名真正的战士。

卡姗德拉有力地一挥，阿里翁俯下的身躯顺势侧闪，危险的拳头毫无阻碍地从他棕色的小光头前溜过，阿里翁毫发无伤，嘴角无法掩饰地得意扬起。

“很好。”卡姗德拉称赞道。

“我挡住驯鹰人了！我是有史以来最伟大的战士！”阿里翁手指地面，隆重地强调着自己的厉害之处。

“别太得意了。战士太得意忘形的那一刻，就是被砍到的那一刻。”卡姗德拉指着他松散的架势提醒道，“这一次我要从左侧攻击。”

“来吧！”

阿里翁自信满满，提前摆出了和刚才相反的姿势。但没想到这一次卡姗德拉依然从右出拳，这出其不意一拳闷重地击中阿里翁的左脸，把毫无防备的阿里翁打的眼冒金星，向后踉跄才勉强站稳。卡姗德拉板起脸，如山一般靠近，健壮的身躯对瘦弱的阿里翁产生极强的压迫感。

男孩被前一秒还在热心讲故事的驯鹰人突然无情的一面吓蒙了，一时无法理解状况，只有眼泪在眼眶中不争气地打转：“你骗我！！”

卡姗德拉挑起眉毛，双手抱臂：“你不专心。别让你听到的话，让你对眼前真正发生的事情分心。”

“斯巴达人不是从不说谎吗！”阿里翁委屈地发脾气，从胜利到吃瘪这短暂的瞬间让他一时难以接受。

“你是希望你的对手都是斯巴达人？还是你想在实战中给对方讲道理？”

“……”阿里翁哑口无言，只得默默继续。

任何的突如其来都是众神的考验，而人便是在无尽的试炼之下不断成长，不断接近众神，最终才成为不朽。

黄昏中的女孩与男孩，一大一小两个背影拖着斜长的痕迹在前院的墙边放松地踱着步，他们已经训练了一个下午，阿里翁感到满意而疲惫，卡姗德拉则毫无倦怠之意，除了有些口干——她已经很久没和别人讲这么多道理了，比起和同乡的阿娜依丝聊天的轻松，和孩子说话会费更多的口舌，因为她必须尝试解释每件事，但也正是这细心的复述，让道理的存在意义更加强烈。

“为什么我需要知道这些？”

“因为英雄和士兵的区别就是英雄明确知道自己想要什么，一味而不是循规蹈矩。”卡姗德拉捂着脸，这么活泼随和的自己，却要保持一本正经的模样，心里都泛尴尬。

这活还是让那些哲学家来干吧，实在不适合雇佣兵。

卡姗德拉想到自己在雅典参与的那场伯里克利的神奇的晚宴，有独特癖好的政治家，有一喝就醉的戏剧演员，还有那群整日争论不休的哲学家。若碰上她们那一个最让人头痛的，秃顶的圆鼻子男人——苏格拉底，那将会浪费掉一整日的时间在无意义的话题上，他总是会用不同的角度去看待问题，一脸随和地反问卡姗德拉，反问别的哲学家，甚至反问自己，让所有人哑口无言，只能悻悻离开改日再战。也正是多亏了旅行中这些讨厌的辩论试炼，让卡姗德拉逐渐成为一个与众不同的雇佣兵，一个有思考有原则，能够做出选择的自我传奇。

想必等见到自己的父母，他们也会对这样的自己大吃一惊吧。

阿里翁突然将话题引回凯法隆尼亚岛，问起被卡姗德拉切掉手指的恶霸的故事后续，卡姗德拉告诉他那名恶霸跑去叫来了他的兄弟们，他们狠狠地揍了自己一顿。

“为什么，你没有任何朋友保护你吗？”

“没有，直到一个小女孩挡在我和那些男孩之间”卡姗德拉边回忆边模仿了起来，“她带着阿瑞斯的怒气，对着他们大喊，`离她远一点！’”说完，她望着远方无言微笑。

阿里翁诧异地摆起手来：“真的吗？一个女孩？是谁？”

“是我。”

突然插入的第三者的声音，打断了二人的交谈，他们顺着声音的方向看去，是阿娜依丝，她从牧场回来了。

阿里翁盯着他的母亲打量了起来，眼神中充满不可思议：“妈妈！卡姗德拉教我怎么成为像你一样强大的战士。”

“怎么了阿里翁，农牧场不够有趣吗？”阿娜依丝皱起了眉，望着卡姗德拉，“发生了什么？”

“我们的确有烧掉一些旧牧草，啊哈……”

卡姗德拉尴尬地挠着脑，阿娜依丝不知从什么地方拔出一根箭矢，是卡姗德拉射在稻草人上的那根。

“这个怎么解释？”

气氛有些紧张，阿里翁退到墙根处，阿娜依丝责问卡姗德拉的样子就像一名母亲训斥女儿，阿里翁竟有些害怕自己的母亲。。

我是个战士，不是农夫——如果是一般的雇主卡姗德拉可能就这么辩解了。

“我做了我认为合适的事，我教他的，可以……”

“他可以去打仗，然后像他爸一样死在战场上！”阿娜依丝瞪圆了眼睛，对着地面狠狠地喘着气，慢慢背过半个身子去，“像我丈夫一样。”卡姗德拉从没见过阿娜依丝这么生气却无助的样子，她明明可以歇斯底里却努力地压抑着自己的情绪。

而这一压就是如此之久。

“我知道你经历了很多，但你不能靠活在过去来保护那孩子。”卡姗德拉觉得她有必要指出阿娜依丝的局限之处，她这一路上看过太多的人太多的事：曾经，她的船只经过东方一块象牙一般洁白的月牙形岛屿，看到一名小女孩在红泥地前独守空房，卡姗德拉上岸询问她亲友在何处，她说自己独身一人，只有屋前自己堆着这四尊泥像。她给他们用自己的方式命名，每天从柳树林中采来材料给他们制作各种饰品，还和他们聊天来满足自己。当小女孩问道卡姗德拉愿不愿意和它们一起当自己的朋友时，卡姗德拉欣然接受，并送给她一串叫“啾宝”的宝石项链给泥人戴，小女孩非常开心。没想到当夜下起了暴雨，一晚上将女孩辛苦塑造的泥人冲刷得难以分辨形状，她对大海哭泣道：神带走了她的一切。卡姗德拉准备上前安慰却犹豫了起来，这样真的是长久之计吗？思考良久，她告诉女孩：你的泥像并不是真正的父母和朋友，你不能活在过去！没想到女孩哭的更绝望了，说失去一切连卡姗德拉都不要她了。卡姗德拉临走前过意不去，又给了她一些首饰。一周以后她惊奇地在邻村中发现这个女孩的身影，她正和另外几个不认识的土孩子开心地捉迷藏——这次已经不是泥像了。

现在，名为“驯鹰人”的卡姗德拉已经不再是凯法隆尼亚那名调皮的小妹妹，而早已成长为一名有远见的斯巴达女人。她觉得在大部分时候，当前的孤注一掷是为了长远的安逸生存。

“我以为要你来这里可以帮我们有个比较好的未来，我认为如果你展现对农场的兴趣，他就会很兴奋，或许就会放弃成为战士的想法……”阿娜依丝声音越来越小，俯下身去看着阿里翁的皱着眉的小脸蛋，叹了一口气转身离去“把这担子放到你肩上，是我的错，我很抱歉，抱歉……”

阿娜依丝……卡姗德拉想叫住她，想和她再进行一次彻夜的交谈，也许她们就能了解彼此的想法，但是阿娜依丝垂头丧气，已无力再和她争辩下去。此刻卡姗德拉内心涌上一股比内疚更难受的感情，她望着她的背影，感慨那曾经那个挡在她面前的女孩，那个敢和恶霸们对峙的身影，竟变得如此憔悴沧桑。残酷的现实触及到了这名母亲的软肋，现在家庭就是她的一切。

阿娜依丝走进屋内坐在床沿边。最不想看到的一幕还是来了，她白天还妄想着最好的发小和自己不听话的儿子能在一起产生什么化学反应，也许阿里翁能够不再执着于追寻死去父亲的脚步，而是换一个目标——会农活的驯鹰人，那么一切都还来得及，还有转机。但是阿里翁却对战斗越发狂热，甚至不知何时再次拿起父亲的剑……黑暗日子里的回忆不断袭来，让她躲闪不及。她知道自己不过是一直在逃避，阿里翁的不听话只是因为自己的教育缺失，而老友卡姗德拉明白的道理比她多。但她对那些先进的理念不太了解，只能将阿里翁交给最后一根稻草，希望……

自己太狡猾，太幼稚了，不过是几天不像样的饭食，何以留得住拥有那个闪耀奔波的驯鹰人呢。到头来阿里翁还是会拿着他父亲的剑去训练，不被一个单身农妇的话所左右。寄希望于外人本就不现实，也许正如卡姗德拉所说，她才是对的，自己是活在过去的人。凯法隆尼亚岛的回忆，占据了内心这么重要的位置，自己却用它逃避现实，竟奢想和她一起回到过去，远离战争……

然而卡姗德拉选择了直面战争，直面血脉。看啊，她已经是能够带着自己的团队的优秀领袖了，不知何时，已成长为如此优秀的人，一直前行。同样是为了家人，自己却远走他乡，来到阿尔卡德亚，重新开始，结果连仅剩的血脉都无法留住心……

也许不成熟的一直是自己，不是卡姗德拉，自己已经无法当那个女孩可以依靠的姐姐了。

————

无言的晚餐让卡姗德拉坐立不安，母子俩一言不发，卡姗德拉也不敢和阿娜依丝对视，只能望着阿里翁棕黑的光头，阿里翁隔着餐桌偷偷望了一眼卡姗德拉又赶忙低下去，无聊地把玩着摆在腿上的木剑。阿娜依丝睹物思人，皱起眉头先行退去，只留下卡姗德拉和阿里翁面面相觑。

卡姗德拉借口巡逻睡在后院的草堆上，那个不久之前她们缠爱的地方，卸下护甲平躺下来，望着头顶的凉棚。边缘处的茅草并不如想象中密集，点点星光透过草杆间的缝隙，泄进她的眼眶，宛如众神的凝视。

卡姗德拉思绪万千，回忆起以前的事来。

曾经她路过一座破败的渔村，发现有一名祭司带着几名士兵正在布置仪式，准备处死一家老小。她立刻上前询问他们何罪，祭司却无奈地表示这家人并没有什么罪恶，只是染上了瘟疫。她二话不说杀死了士兵，将祭司吊在破屋的房梁上，告诉他每个人都有活着的权力，即使痛苦家人也会努力扶持着活下去。一家人对他们感恩戴德，卡姗德拉也认为自己成功地阻止了邪恶祭司和士兵的暴行，还分出自己的盘缠让他们进城看病。

谁知数月之后她再次经过这一带，却发现极其震撼的一幕：渔村和附近的城市都不见了，所到之处寸草不生，尽是炭黑和尸骸。她从别处领袖官邸中执政官的遗信中了解道，当时瘟疫蔓延到了整个村中，而进城寻求大夫和神官救治的一家人将瘟疫带入城中，竟然引发严重的灾难。当病魔蔓延全城时，侥幸存活的民众寻求神官的帮助，神官说只有将病魔烧死在这片土地上才能阻止它的蔓延。于是在连夜的大火中，整座岛屿所有的村庄都点燃了自己，无数无辜的感染者也都成为瘟疫的陪葬品……卡姗德拉为了这件事自闭了很久。

这一次，自己也错了吗？

一个遭受苦难的家庭，自己就完全无法帮他们挽回哪怕任何一点希望？

只着薄衫的女孩蜷缩在后院的墙角，抱着带着她的气味的麦枕，辗转思考，无法入眠。

自己是否对得起阿里翁呢，她一心只想着阿娜依丝的事情，也许阿里翁只是她训练来保护阿娜依丝的工具，她竟然妄想旧情复燃，妄图代替但托斯融入这个家庭！

自己也许什么都见识过，但终究还是做不出合适的决定。自己也不是神谕者，没法琢磨众神口中的命运，甚至没法左右自己的命运，又何谈起帮助他人改变命运？也许正如烦人的苏格拉底所说，凡事没有绝对的对与错，卡姗德拉也只是做出了自己的判断而已。

自己也许不再是那个卡姗德拉妹妹，但阿娜依丝也不再是那个阿娜依丝姐姐了。多年的旧情在一个母亲的家庭面前空虚无力，她现在是一名母亲，她的心不再属于自己，也许从来没有过。

卡姗德拉明白家庭的重要性，自己日夜兼程地跑遍希腊世界，不要也是为了粉碎神教，为了最终的家庭团聚？

复杂的心情扭曲地比现实更胜一筹，不断的思考权衡，让一向生龙活虎的斯巴达女孩快速消耗掉了剩余的精力。她终于挡不住大脑深处袭来的困意，在星空的凝视下沉入梦乡。

梦中，她仿佛见到了“但托斯”，那个身材高大有着壮实手臂的的臆想黑影，她尝试去追赶他，驾着凯法隆尼亚快的马——弗博士。他停在悬崖边，她下了马走上跟前，对方转过身来，竟然是斯巴达英雄将领“血狼”——那个曾被认为是自己生父的男人。

悬崖下的斯巴达士兵正在清扫海滩边雅典军队的残骸，“血狼”却摘下自己的领袖头盔，郑重地递给卡姗德拉：“对不起，我不是你的亲生父亲，去寻找你的母亲吧，她能将所有的真相告诉你……另外，请对外宣称我已死去。”那一刻，卡姗德拉心情如碎裂的板推车坠向漆黑一片的深井，她不知道真正的父亲是谁，在何处，甚至可能已经埋在雅典士兵的尸堆中——让家人奔赴战场，是每一名希腊女子心中的痛，她能理解阿娜依丝。

黎明的曙光，将天际线撕开不规则的裂口，田舍边的公鸡打了一记嘹亮的鸣。

又是新的一天，是在这里第几日了呢？

伊卡洛斯轻拍羽翼，落在凉棚边，但托斯消失了，血狼也消失了，卡姗德拉望着这只跟着自己的鹰，这么多年只有它从未改变。

自己完全可以悄然离去，当作什么都没有发生，不去妄想什么旧情复燃，也不去试图左右他们母子的未来，只是作为一名老朋友，自顾自地来自顾自地去，或许才是中立的选择。

她拔下弓上的断矛，打磨的光亮的矛头在天边的白光下熠熠生辉：先祖父列奥尼达斯，希腊人从战争中幸存下来，却还是无法掌握自己的命运，为什么？断矛没有回应她，每一个斯巴达人做出决定后，就应该去贯彻它，不退缩不盲从不自欺——本该如此，之后也应该如此。

与命运的选择，众神的意志，哲学的思想全部无关。存在一个留在这里的，一直被忽视的，足以让匆忙的驯鹰人停下脚步去传达的理由。

阿娜依丝不声不响走到后院来，站在门前静静地望着衣衫单薄的卡姗德拉。她的装备团成了一个包裹放在弗博士的背上，好像随时都会出走的样子。

“卡姗德拉，你还在身边真好，但是我觉得有些难过。”阿娜依丝缓慢而从容地走出屋外，眉头微皱，无精打采的眼神中带着些愧疚——她昨晚也被思绪缠绕未曾安眠。

“阿娜依丝，对，对不起。”卡姗德拉见她向自己走来，慌张得不知道该用什么表情来面对。

“分别了这么多年，你却把大部分时间花在阿里翁身上。”阿娜依丝走上前拦住她的目光。

时隔一整晚，她们再次四目凝视，她们都能从彼此眼中看到心中那团乱麻，感同身受对方的纠结。但她们内心达成的共识——不能活在过去，让她们再一次对彼此产生共鸣。命运轨迹的不同造成了意见分歧，但这并不会影响她们的羁绊。正因为互相了解，她们才不会真正逃避彼此。

“我们在凯法隆尼亚可不是第一次吵架了。”

“是的，一般都是我赢的比较多嘛，所以你都会先道歉。”

“哪有哦，这次算不算？”

“不算。”

“好吧”

“我们暂时抛下这一切吧，就你跟我。”

卡姗德拉点点头，表示不再提起。她们相视一笑，冰释前嫌。也许有那么一瞬，她们觉得对方不再仅仅是朋友，而是羁绊更深厚，更加感同身受的信赖关系……

“提吉亚有个我很久没去的市场。那里有食物，酒还有音乐。”阿娜丽丝眼神又恢复了期待，还在空中打了一个响指。

太明显不过的“暗示”了。卡姗德拉心头一笑，只要阿娜依丝没有冷落自己，那么所有事情和感情，都还有解决和挽回的办法。

“独处一晚听起来很棒，可是阿里翁怎么办？”

“别担心他。”阿娜依丝连忙摆摆手“你要担心的只有在提吉亚与我碰面。”

说完阿娜依丝拎起屋前台阶上的小包裹，朝卡姗德拉眨眨眼，踏着轻快的脚步向提吉亚城的方向走去。

unus(一)…duo(二)…tres(三) …quattuor(四)……quinque(五) ……sex(六)……septem(七)……octo(八)……novem(九)……decem(十)……卡姗德拉心中默数着。

“阿娜依丝！”

阿娜依丝听见后面有人叫她，回首只觉眼前忽然一黑，有股不可抗拒的力量猛冲上前将她抱住，接着一股温热的感觉从唇上传来。

“卡……”她想说些什么却发不出声，只是徒劳地呜咽，敞开的领口被她的麻花辫尾挠的直痒痒，麦秆一般的手臂推不开这个健壮的胸脯，便也慢慢放弃了推开的冲动，只是静静地闭上眼，迎着刺眼的阳光，嗅着怀中她的气息。

大海的味道。

“你真的调皮，我还没藏好呢。”女孩怀里的阿娜依丝笑靥如花。

“慢走”卡姗德拉慢慢松开了她的身体，“等我来找你。”

今天的卡姗德拉又开心地像曾经的那个小女孩一样，她从高地上向下冲去，在金灿灿的麦田中狂奔，顺着惯性倒下，打了几个滚，最后喘着粗气躺在凉爽的田地里，从刘海的间隙里望着万里无云的天空。

没有什么比得到所爱之人的理解，还被邀请单独约会更舒畅快乐的了。

在晚上约会前，该搞卡姗德拉决定清楚阿纳依丝的喜好。卡姗德拉站起身向高地走去，开始认真调查起阿娜依丝的小农舍来。

西边的墙外堆着几个破碎的陶瓶，地上还摆了几个用木头盖紧的矮坛子，卡姗德拉好奇地打开，发现大量的橄榄。

“这里堆的橄榄都快够阿娜依丝用一辈子了！”

“早上好驯鹰人！”阿里翁此时已经起床，他拎着木剑从屋内出来，打算练习一整天“等我长大，我要成为像你一样强大的战士。”

卡姗德拉没有应他，她放松的心情再度紧张起来，她要再多了解阿娜依丝一点，阿里翁等不到卡姗德拉的反应人，有些失落地离开了。

“阿里翁。”卡姗德拉背对着阿里翁，突然又叫住了他。

“是！什么事，又要教我新的招式了吗？”阿里翁又兴奋地凑过来，结果卡姗德拉只是询问他阿娜依丝放酒的地方。

“在后院里。”他扫兴地指着，“你们玩去吧，我看家练剑……”

所以这里就是阿娜依丝存放酒的地方。卡姗德拉自言自语道，来到蓝色墙壁的后院，花盆里摆着几株好看的白花，而一个阴影的壁橱用草盖着。她小心地拨开草，结果一股浓烈的酒味扑鼻而来，闻得只喝过劣质葡萄酒的卡姗德拉头直犯晕，赶忙将东西放回原位盖好。

临走前，她对门口上那个板车很有兴趣，这一辆和麦田里装着原木的“躲猫猫参照物”可不一样，上边裸着几个瘦瓶子，还摆成了两层。阿娜依丝前几天卖货没用过这种瘦瓶子，不会是拿去城里卖的，可能买来不久或者自己存在家里的。卡姗德拉凑上前去小心闻了一闻，一股熟悉的甜蜜气息让她感到舒适的同时很惊讶——蜂蜜，阿娜依丝从没跟她说过她会做蜂蜜！

卡姗德拉在田头的凉棚下焦虑地踱来踱去，心里不断地念叨着“橄榄，烈酒，蜂蜜”——这三个阿娜依丝最喜欢的东西。阿里翁在旁边跳来跳去，呼喊着她的名字，让她再教一些战斗技巧，卡姗德拉漫不经心地接受了邀请，却被阿里翁的木棍一下敲在肩上。

“驯鹰人，我打中驯鹰人了。”阿里翁开心地把木棍举过头顶

卡姗德拉大吃一惊：“阿里翁，你还没说开始呀。”

小男孩得意地仰起脸：“是你说要专心的呀。”

“你进步地真快。”驯鹰人笑着给予赞赏。

其实她心里知道，心不在焉的原因是思绪都在晚上的约会上。

——

驯鹰人驾着她的爱马“弗博士”来到了西海岸，用两枚德拉克马换来了码头工的一声号角。

“呜——”

富有穿透力的号角声，仿佛吹散了头顶的云朵与远处的晨雾，视野变得清晰起来。朝霞倾洒的爱琴海海面上，升起了一艘挂着老鹰旗帜的船——安卓丝缇雅号

伊卡洛斯的鹰眼捕捉到了那个熟悉的轮廓，兴奋地盘旋在空中对着远方叫唤。

主帆在晨风中健康地鼓起，船首金色的雄鹰雕像张开双翼，破开浪花迎面飞来。携着斯巴达雄壮有力的船歌，降临在这个码头。

岸边的渔夫们惊呆了，他们还是第一次在这个西海岸的渔村里见到这样装饰华美，全副武装的庞然大物。

“嘿，卡姗德拉船长，好久不见，欢迎回来！”梯子上走下一个阴阳眼的白须老人，披着亚麻胸甲，张开双臂迎接卡姗德拉。他是安卓丝缇雅号上的船长副手，是卡姗德拉在凯法隆尼亚岛的“独眼人”手下救出的水手，每次见到他，就想起故乡凯法隆尼亚，也想起了与她的回忆……

“巴尔纳巴斯。”

“尽情吩咐，我的船长。”

“到我的战利品库里取来我最好的装备和衣裳，晚上我要去市里和重要的人见面。”卡姗德拉仰起头，像个斯巴达将军一般郑重地下令。

过了一会，巴尔纳巴斯带着装备出来，它们全都包在整洁的裹布里，正当他要放在弗博士的马背上时，卡姗德拉拦下了他，说是自己现在就换上，为了提前准备好一切。

名为“朝圣者”的洁白吊肩连衣裙，配上下身淡金色的雅典饰裙，头上戴着珀耳修斯之冠，背上是修长的爱神弓和列奥尼达斯断矛，腰间的粗犷的斯巴达剑被替换成了小巧的宁芙之刃（一种森林精灵的匕首）。全身换装的卡姗德拉像是换了人一般，不再是那个锋芒毕露的雇佣兵驯鹰人，而像是希腊世界里普通的贵族千金小姐。

“真是太适合了！” 巴尔纳巴斯高声称赞道。

卡姗德拉刷地拔出匕首，用锃亮的刀身当作镜子，摆动着头照来照去以确保各个角度的优雅。

“带上些盘缠吧。”巴尔纳巴斯比卡姗德拉还激动，递来一小袋德拉克马，“想必是个很重要的客人。”

匕首上，鹰之女神的嘴角不自禁地扬起。

“是凯法隆尼亚岛的老朋友。”

——

卡姗德拉哼着小曲，驾着“弗博士”，在阿尔卡德亚的黄绿相间的广袤麦田中驰骋。路上又故意绕路经过了阿娜依丝的小屋，看见阿里翁在门前的台阶上磨他的剑，卡姗德拉远远地唤了一声，阿里翁抬起脑袋四处望，竟没有认出她来。卡姗德拉不禁对着匕首的镜面理了理自己的发辫：“不知道阿娜依丝能认出吗？”

不远处的柳树下，突然窜出一个魁梧的黑影，拿着一根长物，在卡姗德拉没来及的刹住前，猛地一抡将长物打在弗博士身上。

马儿痛苦地倒下，嘶叫着，卡姗德拉也失衡丢了缰绳，因为飞驰的惯性被甩了出去，翻滚着倒在麦田里，洁白的连衣裙和整洁的发辫沾满了泥土，污浊不堪。

“马拉卡——！（希腊语：混蛋）”卡姗德拉一个侧翻起身，左手捡起掉落身旁的匕首，右手拔出背上的断矛，摆出一个招架的姿势，恰逢对方从阴影中走出，这才看清了他的身影——上身赤膊，头上戴着有公牛角的银色头盔，强壮的臂膀上绑着青色布条，腰带拖着蓝色长摆，手上拿着一柄金色的长斧。

毋庸置疑，这种装束在希腊世界是她的同行——雇佣兵。

“报上名来混球！”卡姗德拉愤怒地吼道，“我可没时间陪你。”

“老子是皮他克斯！”壮汉轮着巨斧走来，“好了，不管你有什么事，把你的脑袋留下你就可以走了，‘驯鹰人’！”

他竟然认出了自己。卡姗德拉吃了一惊，不愧同是雇佣兵，嗅钱和血的能力是一流的。

“皮他克斯”这个名字卡姗德拉有点印象，人称“画家”的一个变态佣兵，喜欢用对手的血创作绘画。但作为一个低身价的佣兵，他是怎么有自信挑战“驯鹰人”的呢……

“你想让自己的血变成什么样的作品，一只鹰吗？哈哈，不好意思我只会画公鸡！”“画家”把巨斧在地上拖行着，像是运画笔一般。

“不管你是谁指派来的，让我们快点结束吧。”卡姗德拉匕前矛后，摆好架势，头顶的伊卡洛斯长啸一声，从空中俯冲而下。

虽然赶约会要紧，但是必要的准备工作，驯鹰人从不马虎。

——

一番久战，卡姗德拉累坐在地上。

战斗比自己想象的时间要长，因为自己换的这身约会服没有任何护甲，所以打的格外小心，加上为了防止沾染太多血迹，一直用匕首和对方慢慢磨体力，偏偏对手是“画家”这种皮糙肉厚的壮汉，竟格外耐打，一直持续到黄昏才分出胜负。

这具庞大的尸体被戳的皮开肉绽，血也溅红了卡姗德拉的上身。她走到泉边，拼命用水洗着衣服，却怎么也洗不掉身上的血腥味。

也许佣兵的气味就是这样的吧。但至少在阿娜依丝面前，她还是想成为那个容易亲近的女孩而已。

太阳渐渐开始落山，暮辉如橙红色的渔网洒在整个卡德亚。卡姗德拉对着水面重编着自己凌乱的披肩辫，看着脸上的阴影随着时间的流逝渐渐扩大，焦急不已。

总不能脱了衣服去，可就这形象，参加晚宴肯定会把平民都吓跑的。

弗博士确一如既往地悠闲，优雅地垂下马首饮泉。卡姗德拉摸了摸它的鬃毛，望着它被画家打中的伤口心疼不已。

“巴尔纳巴斯还给弗博士换了马鞍垫吗？”卡姗德拉发现弗博士背上的新马鞍垫有些眼熟，“等等这不是……”

缝着金边的殷红色毯子，甚至还镶了金扣，这么斯巴达的设计——自己的佣兵披肩！

卡姗德拉一把扯下披肩围在胸前，这是她在凯法隆尼亚，救出巴尔纳巴斯那天穿的披肩，红色的色调与内衬的“朝圣者”相得益彰，还完美弱化了残留的血色。

想得太周到了，谢谢你，巴尔纳巴斯！

“弗博士，驾！”卡姗德拉内心重燃火苗，飞身拍马赶往集市。

——

等到卡姗德拉到达提吉亚，暮色已经降临。城市外围已经聚集了不少附近村落的居民，他们黑压压地围在一起小聚落，各处宾客们侃侃而谈，屋檐下传来欢声笑语。城墙上挂着领主头像旗，低矮城门而两边整齐地插着火把，那个带着金色发饰的女人站在热情地火光中，闪耀非凡。

“你来了。”

“久等了，对不…”

“不必道歉。”阿娜依丝摇摇头，金属的发饰碰撞着，发出清脆悦耳的撞击声，她微笑着上前伸出手，“来接斯巴达的公主可是我的荣幸，今天的你真美。”卡姗德拉不好意思地胯下马背，在众人的注视下与阿娜依丝牵在一起。

“现在，我们去找些吃的喝的，好吗？这些商人有卖最美味的食物和饮料。”阿娜依丝带领卡姗德拉走向提吉亚的中心区域，“今晚，我要让你来做决定。”

整齐的木制民房如一道道天然的栅栏，将神殿所在的市中心围在其中。忒修斯的神像脚下被点了一圈明亮火盆，祭司和表演者们便围着火光载歌载舞，美妙的歌声传遍了整个提吉亚，热闹的晚会气氛也感染了每一位来访的宾客。白天街边的集市现在聚集了摊贩，他们点上火光放在三角支架上，并用崭新的坛子将火炉包围在中间，不但加热了食物，也营造出朦胧的橙光氛围。这一妙举点燃了访客的食欲，吸引他们驻足享受。

不远处一个飘着酒香的摊前聚满了酒客，他们手捧酒碗，半醉着跟随宴会的鼓点跳起了舞，其中一人兴奋地挥舞着火把，被士兵呵斥着远离酒坛。

“欢迎朋友，我为你们两位美女准备了精选的美酒，只用最好的葡萄园生产的最上等葡萄。”穿着鲜橙色单肩上衣的年轻老板娘吆喝着留住了阿娜依丝他们，“你们喜欢不甜的酒甜的酒，还是烈酒？”

“你跑遍全世界，一定尝过最好喝的酒。”阿娜依丝笑着望着卡姗德拉的侧脸，眼中满怀期待。卡姗德拉回忆起后院那酒味熏人的壁橱，心中早已有了答案。

“这个女人是个经营自己农场的单亲妈妈。她喜欢喝烈酒。”卡姗德拉自信地答道，阿娜依丝果然欣喜万分。

“你真是太了解我了，烈酒是最棒的酒！”

卡姗德拉和阿娜依丝端着陶碗，并肩漫步着热闹的市场，他们已经融入了节日的氛围中，在浓郁的酒气下微醺，又一次聊起了童年。

“记得我们以前常在凯法隆尼亚的市场偷食吗？”

“看在过去的份上，我们也可以偷这一摊啊。”卡姗德拉路过一个拐角，悄悄指着竹篮中的鲜果开玩笑。

“你还是这么爱惹麻烦。”阿娜依丝笑着摇摇头。

“你看我到我今天这身了吗。”

“这真是我见过最美的衣服。洁白的就像朝圣者一样。”

“你好厉害，它真的叫做‘朝圣者’呢。”卡姗德拉不吝赞赏，“是我冒了好大的风险从神殿偷来的。”

“哇，你太大胆了，众神说不定要生气惩罚你了。为什么要去偷神殿哦？”

“因为我考虑到以后还可能有别的神要见啊。”

“什么神？”

“‘阿娜依丝’之神。”

“很讨厌啦，你又开这种玩笑。”

集市上的区域用挂着藤曼的木帘隔开，她们在人群中穿来穿去，时不时又玩起了恶趣味的捉迷藏游戏，完全忘了正餐的事。不知不觉肚子一齐发出了信号，才各自认输，从阴影中探出头来起来。

“每个都闻起来好好吃，我都流口水了。”阿娜依丝驻足在了一个留着长发的男人面前，他的样子让卡姗德拉想起一个在斯巴达要塞中的滑稽将领。

“闻到了吗？那是全提吉亚最美味的食物。跟我说吧，要选什么？我们有羔羊腿佐米饭与橄榄，烤鸡配鲜蔬还有慢火炖山羊肉。”

“做决定，做决定！”阿娜依丝又用期待的眼神望向卡姗德拉。然而准备充分的驯鹰人早已胸有成竹：橄榄！

“我们要配橄榄的羔羊肉，麻烦你。”

“我喜欢橄榄！这顿饭我要大吃特吃……然后再狼吞虎咽吃了你。”阿娜依丝贪婪地舔了舔嘴唇，“我无法跟你形容我有多需要这个。”

她们沿着石阶走上另一个区域，这里到处挂着美丽的蓝色帘布，还有茂盛的绿草地。酒足饭饱的年轻人东倒西歪地躺在其中欣赏巡游的舞者，嘴唇上和胸前还残留着带着香气的新鲜食物。

“欢迎，欢迎！如果你们热爱甜食，我这里有甜点可以满足你们……的胃口。”鬓发斑白的老头见她们来访，自信地捋捋胡须，展示自己内容丰富的烤架“要选哪个呢？撒了核桃的葡萄布丁，裹上奶油的新鲜草莓，还是淋了蜂蜜的烤梨子？”

“好好吃，我喜欢甜食。”阿娜依丝眼睛放光，凑上前去恨不得全部收入胃中。

蜂蜜——卡姗德拉记得屋前有储藏蜂蜜，那一定是她最爱的甜味了：“梨子听起来很好吃。”

“荷马称他们为众神赐予的礼物。但，是蜂蜜赋予了它们真正的神性。”

二人拿着穿成串的甜品走到主舞台前欣赏四人乐队欢乐的演奏，阿娜依丝的身体跟着旋律轻微晃动着，露出享受的表情：“今晚真是太完美了，你完全知道我想要什么。”卡姗德拉安心地微笑起来，她能这么开心真是太好了，所有的准备工作都是值得的。

阿里翁的事……阿娜依丝轻轻将手指点向卡姗德拉的唇珠，卡姗德拉立刻收了声，小心翼翼地做出道歉的口型。阿娜依丝收回手指，轻嗅一下，放在自己的嘴唇上，注视着卡姗德拉。

“沾上蜂蜜了。”她慢悠悠地说，伸出舌头舔舐指尖，对卡姗德拉歪头一笑，“很甜的，对不对？这就是我喜欢的原因。”

美好的时光如箭影般逝去，乐声渐渐小了下去，满足的宾客门也有说有笑地踏上回家的路。阿娜依丝和卡姗德拉靠在树下，望着燃烧的热情逐渐在人群中降温，

“今晚几乎是最美好的一晚”

“几乎？”

“还有一件事没做……”阿娜依丝还在卖弄着关子，嘴角却难以掩饰地扬起，被卡姗德拉一眼识破。

“哈哈，那么跟我说你还想要什么吧？”卡姗德拉也卖弄着关子坏笑起来，其实心中已经有了模糊的答案。

“我来告诉你吧。”

夜幕下的最后火光中，二人相拥在冷清的街道上，在神像的凝视下将片刻化为永恒。

————

狂欢后已是午夜，卡姗德拉带着阿娜依丝坐在弗博士的背上，从洒满月光的阿尔卡德亚平原上缓步穿过。二人不再如刚见面般聊得热火朝天，而是安静地靠在一起，感受拂过裸露肩头的晚风，任由马匹颠簸。无需再复制童年，现在的她们用着新的方式和彼此相处，无论经历过什么，只是这样默默地呆在一起，呆在能感受到对方的距离，就已心满意足。

不知过了多久，眼前浮现出熟悉的三岔路口，麦田，以及高地上的小屋。

“妈妈！妈妈！你绝对不会相信的！”

“怎么了阿里翁？”阿娜依丝在门前慵懒地下了马，温柔地摸着阿里翁的小光头。

“强盗跑来攻击我们家！不过我用一把爸爸的旧剑，照着卡姗德拉教我的做，我那些强盗都吓跑了，因为我是一个像勇敢的驯鹰人一样的战士！”阿里翁仰起脸，双手高举，兴奋地炫耀着冲进了麦田。

“阿里翁，那真是了不起，你……”阿娜依丝微笑着夸赞儿子的勇敢，接着默默目送他远去……上一次自己夸赞阿里翁的战斗是何时呢？

“啦啦啦啦……”卡姗德拉假装什么都没听见，哼着小调炫耀起来。

“哦，拜托，我知道你超想说‘就跟你说了。’全都写在你脸上了。”阿娜依丝一眼就看穿了卡姗德拉的伪装，她在她面前从来掩饰不了自己。

“我想这就是我当不成演员的原因吧。”卡姗德拉不服气地承认道，来之前在珀罗普斯王国演的那场剧很成功，她还得意地以为自己演技提升了呢！

“但是卡姗德拉，有件事我得跟你说。” 阿娜依丝忽然收起了笑容，用正经地语气说起话来，卡姗德拉条件反射地紧张起来，有种不好的预感。

“说吧。”她强装镇定洗耳恭听。

也许自己已经猜到了她要说什么吧。

阿娜依丝淡淡地笑着：“有你在这里，是自从我丈夫死后，我第一次感到快乐。我希望你还是我在凯法隆尼亚爱上的那个人，如果你有相同的感觉，这里会为你留个位置。”

“阿娜依丝……”

“拜托，让我说完。尽管我明确要求你不要教阿里翁战斗，你却还是教了他这件事，让我知道你不是我在找的伴侣。”

“可是他打跑了那些强盗！他可能会受伤，或是陷入更糟的情况……”她努力地解释道，即使知道这样做是徒劳。

“我明白，没关系的。你觉得你知道什么对我儿子比较好，或许你是对的。但我在找的，是个我可以全心全意信任的人。”阿娜依丝语气平静成熟得不像白天那个调皮的她，恍惚间形象仿佛又回到了凯法隆尼亚那个成熟的大姐姐，只是这一次卡姗德拉没有感到亲切，反而逐渐生出陌生的隔离感。

“可是我爱你，我一直都爱着你……”她鼓足勇气，还是说出了心中的话语，这也是她留下的那个理由。

“我知道，我也爱你。”阿娜依丝点点头，“但我觉得我和阿里翁继续过着我们的生活比较好。不再活在过去，开始打造我们的未来。” 她望着远方说道，似乎并没有被卡姗德拉最后的勇气打动。

也许阿娜依丝真的放下了过去，做出了自己的选择。女孩欣慰地自言自语，可是鼻子却有些发酸，温热的泪水在眼眶中打转，她忍了好久，却还是有一滴不争气地顺着左侧的脸颊流了下来。

这样就好，阿娜依丝，放下过去，就从放下对自己的这段感情开始……只存在回忆中的，无疾而终的羁恋。梦醒来就会发现只不过是徒劳，旧情不再存在，只有对当下渴求。不过童话而已，给长大的自己留下的童年的情话。

“那么，就以‘朋友’的身份道别吧。”卡姗德拉悄悄背过脸去，用肩上的麻花辫蹭去泪珠。思念已经传达到了，那么也没有继续留下的理由。无论阿娜依丝接受与否，她都讲踏上旅途，踏上继续追寻血脉的命运。

勇敢无愧于先祖，真诚无愧于自己。

“当然，我们永远都是朋友。”阿娜依丝语气中没有一丝责怪，但也没有额外的挽留。正因为了解卡姗德拉，她才不让她留遗憾地离去，成为天边无畏独行的雄鹰。

“替我跟阿里翁说再见。”

“我会的。”

卡姗德拉没有再转过身来，阿娜依丝伫立在原地，凝望着火盆下的影子：一个朝向麦田，一个朝向远山。

也许这一夜后，它们也不再有重合的机会了吧。

卡姗德拉唤来森林中的弗博士，披着英气却落寞的背影在星夜暮中隐去。

阿娜依丝走到麦田中，对着星空，唱起了她到访时送给她的歌：

“仰望星空；

越过山脉和大海；

追逐你的梦想；

最勇敢的心；

天神会眷顾那些敢于看见的人；

勇敢,命运……”

——

再见了，驯鹰人。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为主要是一个【动作游戏】，所以文案得自己加很多剧情和心理，然后把无聊的【工具人】任务给弄得有趣细腻点。总体来说还是一个不难但是蛮枯燥的任务。  
> 台词我尽量还原原本，但个别地方【翻译腔】可能还是不能避免。  
> 歌词部分来源于贴吧@TyroD的原声带希腊语版本翻译：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5977063245?red_tag=2499473098  
> 看着是不是比游戏攻略要有趣一点……（希望）  
> 【Ps】:个别地名可能记混了，希腊名字太长了。然后为了情节流畅，里面客串了很多其他的支线任务，也许有人能引起共鸣吧。


End file.
